


Come Morning Light

by andachippedcup



Series: Leave a Light On [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup
Summary: After getting acclimated to the cabin, Oliver surprises Felicity with a visit from Donna, who has yet to be informed about Felicity's pregnancy.





	Come Morning Light

In retrospect, she should have known he was buttering her up for something unpleasant. He’d snuck out of bed without waking her in the early morning and had gone to the store for all the fixings to whip up one of his trademark, homemade breakfasts. After he’d gotten back, he’d given her a foot rub in bed and had then drawn her a bubble bath to lounge in while he fixed breakfast. Breakfast was a feast - pancakes, omelets, fresh squeezed orange juice, all the fresh fruit she could have asked for and ample whipped cream to top it off (a recent pregnancy craving of hers that he had happily obliged). They’d enjoyed breakfast snuggled up against each other in bed and he’d even brought her the ginger infused water and prenatal pills she was taking every day like clockwork.

Her husband was a gem, this she knew. However, this sort of all star level husband antics? She should have suspected. But she hadn’t. She’d gone about her morning, blissfully unaware of the havoc Oliver was about to unleash into their quiet existence.

And then there had been a knock at the door.

His expression had quickly changed to the real life definition of ‘deer in the headlights’ and right about then, she’d started to get concerned.

“So I should probably mention something,” Oliver began and instantly, Felicity was on her guard as she fixed him with a suspicious frown but let him continue, “-I sort of reached out to Diggle about getting your mother clearance to come for a visit. You know, so we could tell her about the-” Oliver trailed off, pointing at Felicity’s stomach with a sparkle in his eyes.

“You didn’t.” Felicity gaped at him, the blueberries in her palm forgotten as she stared at him in utter disbelief.

“As it turns out, she was given clearance! …Annnd she’s here!” Oliver tried to deliver the news in an upbeat way but Felicity had half a mind to strangle him.

She loved her mother. Dearly. But having her mother around was like having a human tornado follow her every move. At first you were in awe of the sight of it and then the destruction began and awe gave way to horror. Her mother had a way of saying the least appropriate things at the worst possible times. It was mortifying as a kid but even more so as an adult.

But for all that, Donna _was_ her mother. And she _had_ missed her. And Oliver was _trying_ to be nice by inviting her here. To their remote cottage. With nowhere to seek refuge from the Donna-pocalypse.

“You are going to owe me a _lot_ of foot rubs.” She menaced him as he rose with a sheepish, apologetic smile and, not turning his back on her, scooted towards the door.

“So many foot rubs.” He nodded, heading for the front door.

“And a lifetime supply of gummy bears!” Felicity called after his retreating figure before glancing around their bedroom and quickly rising to her feet to discard of the evidence of their lazy morning in bed. Innocent enough though it had been, Donna Smoak would see breakfast in bed as a sign of a post-coital love fest and Felicity’s nausea was nowhere near under control enough to listen to her mother speculate about Felicity and Oliver’s sex life.

Tossing the remaining blueberries into her mouth, Felicity grabbed up the tray of breakfast dishes and rushed it out to the kitchen in time to hear the near ultrasonic squeal of Donna Smoak as she greeted her son-in-law in the entryway.

“Google give me strength.” Felicity muttered, sliding the dishes into the sink and throwing the tray into the cabinet below just as the sound of the front door closing reached her ears. Looking down at her tank top and pink plaid pajama pants, she had just enough time to tie her thigh length, light robe closed around her middle to try and hide her not-so-subtle baby bump before Donna Smoak herself rounded the corner, Oliver following in her wake with her bags in hand.

“Oh my _gosh_! Just look at you baby girl!” Donna gave another high pitched scream and then launched herself forward, enveloping Felicity in a hug so tight that she began to worry for the baby until Donna finally let her go, only to grab her by her face. “Honey, I am going to need a list of the products you are using on your skin and your hair because you look _fabulous_!” Her mother hummed appreciatively, beaming at her daughter as she finally loosened her grip and spun in a half circle to take in the cottage, grinning all the while.

“And can I just say – this place? _Adorable_. Don’t get me wrong, I liked your place in Star City – very classy. But this? This is just so… cozy. It feels like you two are really making a home here, y’know?” Donna chattered, striding into the living room and staring at the furniture and wall fixings approvingly.

“Well, we’re glad to hear that you like it here, Donna.”

“Oliver, what have I told you about calling me Donna?” She corrected him playfully and Oliver swallowed and cocked his head to the side before correcting himself.

“Sorry… _Mom_.” Oliver adjusted, chancing a glance at Felicity, who could only roll her eyes and shake her head in equal parts horror and amusement. It wasn’t news that Donna adored Oliver. She’d been chomping at the bit for Felicity to marry him basically since she’d first met him. But ever since Felicity and Oliver had ‘eloped’ (yet another decision she’d never hear the end of from her mother), Donna had insisted _repeatedly_ that Oliver call her ‘Mom’.

“That’s more like it, sweetie.” Donna answered back, grinning at her son-in-law as she seated herself on one of the cottage’s eclectic chairs.

“As I was saying,” Oliver cleared his throat and chanced a glance back to Felicity, who shook her head, totally and wholly unprepared for him to share their news _now_. She needed a solid _year_ to mentally prepare herself for that conversation. There was something weirdly discomfiting about telling her mother she was pregnant. Sure, Donna knew that Felicity and Oliver had had sex. But being pregnant was like loudly announcing it to the world and there was something about that that felt oh so wrong as far as informing her mother was concerned. “-we are really glad that you find this place so homey because-” Oliver continued, only to be interrupted by Felicity as she crossed the room and laid a palm on his chest, plastering a maniacal grin onto her face.

“-because we are planning on staying here! For a while, anyways.” Felicity explained in a hurried ramble, shooting Oliver a miniscule glare that Donna couldn’t see from her vantage before returning her attention to her mother with a fixed smile.

Donna’s face was frozen as she took in the news but in short order, a mile wide smile split her features and she leapt up and hurried over to her daughter and son-in-law, wrapping them both in a hug.

“This is amazing! Oh my gosh, this is wonderful!”

“Yay!” Felicity offered in a strained voice, struggling to match her mother’s over the top level of enthusiasm.

“You know, this is really just such a charming area and I love how remote it is and do you know that your neighbors are _so_ friendly? You two must have chatted me up something _fierce_ for all of them to know who I was on sight. Isn’t that darling?” Donna beamed and Felicity and Oliver exchanged a knowing look and nodded on cue.

“Yeah, they’re really something, our neighbors.” Felicity agreed, her voice pitching a little higher than normal as she mentally reviewed the ex-ARGUS personnel that made up the entire, small community.

“They’re very detail oriented.” Oliver commented, only for Felicity to catch his eye and mouth the words ‘because they’re ex-military’ at him, prompting the tiniest smirk to lift the corners of his lips.

“I like that, you know? It’s that personal touch, those connections that you just can’t get in a big city like Star City.” Donna went on, rambling now as she returned to her chair across the room, staring approvingly at what she could see of the cottage.

“Well you’re always welcome here.” Oliver smiled at her and _oh_. She was going to _kill him_ for that one.

“I appreciate that, Oliver.” Donna smiled warmly up at him, glancing at the young couple before allowing her eyes to fall to the floor and the smile on her face to turn coy. “But I wouldn’t want to intrude on your marital bliss.”

“Here she goes.” Felicity muttered in an undertone to Oliver.

“I mean, now that you kids are out here, I have to imagine your ‘side jobs’ have taken a back seat. Am I right?” Donna questioned, looking at the two for clues. When both nodded slowly in response, Donna gave a delighted squeal.

“Don’t you see? That’s perfect! This is _just_ the time and the place for you two to start trying to give me some grandbabies!”

“Mom!” Felicity snapped reflexively and Donna rolled her eyes, holding up her hands pleadingly.

“I know, I know. But it’s not ‘being pushy’ when it’s the truth, sweetie I mean, it’s just not.” Donna sniffed, looking her daughter up and down, her gaze growing more intent as she did so. And the longer her mother looked at her, the more Felicity felt like there was a glowing neon sign above her head flashing the words ‘I’m Pregnant!’ for the entire world to see.

“It’s definitely something that we’ve been discussing lately.”

Felicity whirled to face Oliver with a look equal parts fury and horror.

“What have I told you about feeding the gremlin?!” She hissed at him and he shrugged at her with that rogue boyish charm of his that could sometimes get him out of trouble. “Don’t even. You’re not getting out of this one.” Felicity growled as she wagged a finger at him but it was too late.

Donna was ecstatic.

“Are you serious? You two are talking about having kids?! Oh my god!” Donna screeched at a pitch so high, Felicity was surprised she didn’t break glass. Rushing forward, Donna buffeted Felicity as she threw herself at Oliver, hugging him to her tightly.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You beautiful, wonderful man you.” She crooned up at him, reaching a hand up to tap his nose lovingly.

“Um, excuse me, but last I checked _I’m_ the one who has to actually grow and incubate the kid and …y’know… _birth it_.” Felicity interjected and Donna released Oliver to spin quickly to face her daughter.

“Are you recording your cycles? And when you ovulate? Sweetie, that’s important for these things, you know. And they do say that you should have sex every day or at least every other day during your fertile window. And ideally, you want to have an orgasm, it's supposed to help with conception.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Oliver blinked with a mischievous smirk which his wife did not share.

“Oh dear god.” Felicity gagged and her stomach lurched but Donna was nowhere near done.

“How much alcohol are you drinking? You should really cut it from your diet altogether if you’re going to try. I know you love your wine but it could make it harder for you to get pregnant. And have you talked with your doctor about your weight? They say women who are underweight have a harder time conceiving and you have always been so tiny, baby girl.”

“Please make it stop.” Felicity pleaded, chancing a glance at Oliver, whose eyebrows were cartoon levels of raised as he listened to his mother in law advise them. Felicity, meanwhile, tried to focus on her breathing and not the sudden bubbling of her stomach.

“Now let’s talk about what you’re doing after you two have sex – you should really try to avoid going to the bathroom right after sex - you need to give Oliver's sperm time to get to your cervix and get your egg fertilized. And for another thing - saliva can actually kill sperm, so whatever you do-" Donna began, only to be cut short as Felicity grabbed both her mother’s hands in hers, silencing her as she intervened.

“Please. _Please_. I am begging you. Do _not_ finish that sentence.” Felicity begged but Donna could only hold back for so long before the pressure of her excitement built up to a level impossible to hold in and she exploded.

“You just, you should probably have Oliver forgo any oral stimulation down there, or you'll be making your vagina a not very welcoming place for sperm. That’s all.” Donna burst out after a moment and Felicity felt her stomach churn past the point of no return.

“I’m going to be sick.” Felicity gasped, dropping her mother’s hands and fleeing across the cottage for the bathroom. She made it just in the nick of time for all of Oliver’s handcrafted breakfast to come right back up.

Ugh. Blueberries and morning sickness were _not_ a fun combo.

“Well now, that’s being a touch dramatic, don’t you think dear?” Donna grumbled, running a hand through her hair as she and Oliver listened awkwardly to the sounds of Felicity vomiting. Oliver discreetly slunk to the kitchen and readied a glass of water. He grated ginger into it and sliced a bit of lemon in as well before microwaving it as the sounds of the sink running and Felicity brushing her teeth sounded from across the way. The microwave timer went off just as Felicity appeared in the doorway, sweaty and pale but otherwise alright.

“You are in _so_ much trouble.” Felicity panted at Oliver, not even making eye contact as she shuffled into the living room, only to have him hand her the glass of warm lemon ginger water. She studied the glass in his hand for a moment and then lifted her gaze to him. “Don’t think this means you’re off the hook.” She warned before she grabbed the glass and sipped at it slowly, leaning heavily against the back of her favorite chair as she did so.

Donna watched all of this transpire, a note of worry entering her expression.

“Is something wrong, sweetheart? Are you sick? I wasn’t trying to upset you by offering you advice, I just wanted to help.”

“I know Mom, I know.” Felicity answered, pausing in her slow water intake to regard her mother with a tired, loving expression. “I’m not sick. Or at least, not sick-sick. I don’t have like a virus or a disease or anything like that.” Felicity explained in a hasty ramble, clutching her water glass tight in one hand and reaching the other hand out behind her. Oliver quickly took her hand in his and came up behind her, his other arm curling protectively around her middle. Staring up into his eyes, Felicity saw the mirth and the love and the joy and the apology in them and she couldn’t help but share in it. She leaned into his touch and they shared a soft, short kiss before she pulled away smiling and stared at him intently.

“It’s just the morning sickness. I’ve been struggling with it pretty much since we found out I was pregnant a couple months ago.”

All the air seemed to leave the cottage in that moment and Felicity allowed her eyes to travel from Oliver to her mother. Donna was staring up at her daughter with a look of such profound shock and disbelief that, for a moment, Felicity was afraid she might have broken the woman.

“D-Did you just say… _You’re pregnant_?!” Donna gasped with bulging eyes.

“Well if I’m not, this bump has some explaining to do.” Felicity remarked, loosening the ties on her robe and pulling back the fabric to proudly reveal the blossoming swell between her hips.

As her eyes fell to her daughter’s stomach, Donna screamed and launched herself out of her chair and at Felicity, her hands instantly going to Felicity’s baby bump and exclaiming over it joyously before engulfing first Felicity and then Oliver and then Felicity again in the most loving, exuberant hugs.

“You’re serious?!” She questioned, after she had finally stopped screaming long enough to draw air and Felicity and Oliver nodded in unison.

“It’s a girl.” Oliver’s face split into a smile as he revealed this detail to Donna, whose jaw dropped as she stared in awe at Felicity’s stomach, her hands going back to it like a magnet.

“My baby girl is having a baby girl?” Donna’s lower lip quivered and her voice quavered as she asked the question and Felicity could only smile all the wider and nod.

“We’re going to name her Mia.” Felicity added softly, watching the series of emotions parade across her mother’s face at this revelation.

“Mia. Oh hi sweet girl. I’m your – oh my god, I’m a Bubbe.” Donna gasped, looking up at Oliver and Felicity with teary eyes. “I mean, I know I technically already am – to which end I will say, I would very much like to meet my grandson – but wow. You two are having a baby girl! I am so happy for you two!” Donna gushed, rising to press a kiss on first Felicity’s and then Oliver’s cheek before kneeling down before her daughter and pressing a big kiss to Felicity’s stomach.

“I love you little girl, yes I do. Your Bubbe loves you so much Miss Mia.”

As this went on, Felicity looked across her mother to Oliver, who was taking in this scene with amusement and a strong undercurrent of love. Despite whatever annoyance Donna inflicted, Felicity _was_ grateful to be able to share this with her. Felicity knew that, despite everything Moira had done, Oliver desperately wished she was here to share in his excitement about the pregnancy. It was not lost on Felicity how fortunate she was to have her mother here with her.

She just wished to perhaps have a little _less_ of Donna holding and touching and kissing and animatedly talking to her granddaughter-to-be through Felicity’s midsection. But, all things considered, the attention being paid to her stomach was still preferable to listening to her mother give them sex tips.

As if Felicity and Oliver needed any help in _that_ arena.


End file.
